North
by Prongsie and Lily-bean
Summary: This is a one-chapter story of my version of Ron and Hermione's thoughts, etc. when Ron leaves the Horcrux Hunt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ron, Harry, Hermione or any other part of the Harry Potter Universe. Otherwise this would be fiction without the fan.**

 **A/N: Hi, lovers of Harry Potter! This is my first story so please be so kind as to leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Without further ado, read on!**

 **(Hermione's PoV)**

Hermione stormed through the bushland, her hair bouncing furiously around her face. She clutched her wand so hard that her knuckles turned white. It was freezing, but the anger running through her veins made Hermione boil with rage. Salty tears lined her face and blurred her vision.

Where was Ron? A crack of disapparation made Hermione turn furiously around, her heart missing a beat. Hermione stood shell-shocked. He was gone. Ron was gone.

After a horrified few seconds, Hermione's expression hardened. Fine. If Ron didn't want to be on this trip, they'd move on. Hermione spun around, pointing her wand at the campsite in blind rage. It blew around Harry like a hurricane, and nosedived forcefully into her beaded bag.

Harry was left standing with his shirt off on the cold.

"Hermione!"

"Sorry." Hermione turned away, fished Harry's shirt and jumper out of the bag and threw them to him. Once Harry had finished quickly dressing himself, Hermione held out her hand, staying silent. Harry took her hand and the world swirled around them. Hermione barely noticed the feeling of apparation, her shock and uneven, shallow sobs making her lungs already feel compressed. As they were being lifted off their feet, Hermione let go of a slip of paper. Suddenly, the two were gone. The slip of paper, a piece of Hermione's rage and desperation, floated calmly to the ground, face up, reading in Hermione's perfect cursive, 'North'.

 **(Ron's PoV)**

Ron landed with a thud in the grounds of the Burrow, salty tears in his mouth. Ron's head spun. What was he thinking? How could he have left them? Would Hermione ever forgive him? Shaking his head and trying to focus, Ron decided he may as well grab some food for them before going back. That would give him time to think about what to say to Hermione and Harry. Merlin's beard - what would Hermione say?

Somewhere inside him, Ron hoped that Hermione was thinking of him. Missing him. Probably crying too. Ron felt a flutter of hope but pushed it down. Hermione didn't like him-not in that way anyway. He was just plain old Ron and besides, he had just left her and Harry. She'd probably curse him the next time she set eyes in him. Ron sighed and nicked some honey-buns and butterbeer. Before he left, Ron took a photo of him, Harry and Hermione, laughing outside Hagrid's hut, and placed it in his pocket. With a last sad, guilty glance at the Burrow, Ron turned on his heel and disapparated.

He looked around in surprise at the clearing in the bush that he had stormed away from mere minutes ago.

Then shock set in and Ron collapsed, shouting,

"NO! NO! They… wouldn't! Harry! Hermione!"

Ron lay on the ground, helpless. They had left. He deserved it and they had left. He couldn't go back to the Buroow, or to Hogwarts - what would his family say, his friends, his professors, and when they got back, if they got back, Harry and Hermione? He could abandon them, leave them to find and destroy horcruxes on their own. And if they didn't make it? What then? He'd never forgive himself. There was nothing he could do.

Only then did Ron see the note.

He cried again, hating himself, but so utterly relieved at a clue as to how to get to Harry and Hermione, how to help them… North. They could be anywhere, but it was a start. Ron put the note in his pocket and his hand brushed something. He took it out; it was the deluminator. Ron stared, puzzed at the object, before placing it in his pocket and apparating North. He landed right in the middle of a band of Snatchers.

 **A/N: Well, there you go. A little missing moment Ron left out of his story. I liked it. How about you? Please let me know what you thought! (It really wouldn't take long for you but it would make my day.)**

 **Thanks,**

 **WeasleyRedXmasJumper.**


End file.
